Heavy Rain in Gravity Falls
by titus935
Summary: As the twins are to leave that town Mabel is kidnapped by a unknown force and It's up to Stan, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos to find her before it's too late. Rated M for later chapters. No twin death not sure about the others
1. Intro

This is the intro. Iv'e been playing Heavy Rain for a couple hours now and I'm deciding to make a fanfic out of it. This chapter is the only third person in this story and it'll change from character to character in each chapter. I'm not sure who will do the trials and who'll do investigating but I know there is a kidnapper.

It was a usual Fall day in Gravity falls. The leaves were falling in a swirling circular patterns with beautiful red, orange, and yellow colors. Mabel especially loved the Autumn , except for the unusual amount of rain. It unsettled her. Dipper wasn't interested about the leaves or the rain, he just wanted to get the hell out of that town. Dipper thought nothing much of the rain. He knew no one who got hurt in the rain.

It was just hours away from the bus ride to the airport. Dipper is tired and decides to sleep it out. Mabel comes in their room they shared the entire summer together. She then cuddled up next to him in his bed. The rain was pouring down outside and she swore she seen a shadow move across the hallway. Probably just Grunkle Stan. She then passed out by Dipper.

About an hour later Dipper woke up with no Mabel lying next to him. "Mabel?"... No answer. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled out. Still no answer. He jumped out of the bed and did what he did best, investigate. Their seemed to be no one in that creaky old shack. He ran down the stairs only to step on something. "Ouch!" He screamed in pain. He hopped on one foot to the sofa. He looked at his foot and seen a hair clip. It had a singular flower on it and completely pink. Tears formed in his eyes and he fell to his knees and screamed no into the empty house.

Wheres Mabel?! Is Dipper gonna find her? Is this all over? You'll never know until next chapter.


	2. Were's Mabel?

Note, No Pinecest. None What so ever. Only cursing, violence, some racial stuff, And possibly depression if you like pie, There will be some pie abuse in this.

Dipper, Sunday 7:07 A.M 0.3 inches

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" I asked myself. "Did she get kidnapped?! Did she just run off? Were the hell is my sister!" I yelled at myself mentally. I heard the front door open. "Please let it be Mabel and not some tourist" I prayed to myself. I seen Soos come in. "Nooohoooo ohhhh!" I yelled out loud. "What's the matter dude" He asked in his weird child-like voice. "My sister has been Fu- freaking kidnapped" I yelled at him. " Well you should call the police" Soos suggested. "What the hell are the five police officers were only one of them does a good job gonna find my sister" I yelled at him. "Oh god I think I'm going to puke" I said bracing myself up against the wall.

An hour later

I was driving around the town in Soos's pick up. We were listening to the classic rock station. "I wanna know, Have you ever seen the rain" The radio played. I mashed the power button and the music died. "*sigh* She's probably suffering out in the cold and rain with that err what's he called?" I asked. "Ummm I think he's referred as the money killer, leaves dollar bills on the victims and quarters on there eyes." I Shuddered to think of Mabel... Dead. "sounds cheesy" I said to Soos. " Well maybe he loves money or he hates it. I mean 1:50 is a lot of money. You can by ummm, Wait let me use my fingers... 6 gumballs with that" Soos rambled to me.

We went to Candy's, Grenada's, Back to the Shack. We couldn't find her anywhere. The rain was pouring down and there was a nip in the air. All I wanted was to find my sister. We then drove to the police station. As usual everybody was slacking off except for one guy, he instantly paid attention to us. "We're here to report a missing person" I said to the man. "Description?" he asked. "Umm brown hair that goes to her waist, wears hand-knitted sweaters all the time, braces, always smiling" I said to him. "Hmmm Mabel" He asked. "Yes exactly!" I yelled at him. "Ok I'll send this to the chief" He said tipping his hat towards me. We then left. Driving to the mystery shack we caught a glimpse of Stan's license plate. "Whoa stop Soos" I yelled at him.

We checked the scene out. "Why do you think Stan's plate is here in the middle of this trail" Soos asked. "Maybe it fell off while he was driving" I suggested. " Stan never comes out this early and his license plate was on his car yesterday" Soos said. " I pondered the idea in my head for a bit. " Maybe Stan is the killer" I yelled out loud. "Are you sure, he couldn't do such a thing. Would he?" Soos asked. "Well he has been looking agitated and tired all of the time" I said.

To the shack!

We then drive back to the shack. I barged in add seen Stan Just getting his rain coat on. "wheres Mabel at Stanford" I yelled at him grabbing his lower half of his shirt. He looked around and said"What the hell are you talking about boy?". "I know your'e that killer, your always tired and agitated, and you love money" I yelled at Stan. "Well you can shut your fucking mouth if you suspect me to be that killer. Sure I am tired and love money, but that's because I want to get as much sales in the winter if none at all!" He yelled at me. "Well tell me, Why are you missing your license plate" I asked him. "That one expired" he said crossing his arms. "They expire" I asked him. " Yes they do" He said to me. "Well it's good to know your'e not the killer" I said to him apologetically. "Well then shut the fuck up, I need my rest" He said before leaving the tourist part. I walked hastily back to Soos's pickup. "Stan's not the killer" I said to Soos. "What about that Gideon dude, he looks like he stalks Mabel all the time" Soos suggested. "Well that's were we are going" I said with antipitation.

Sooooo how was it audience?


	3. The Warehouse

I will assure you guys one or more main characters will die in this. And I'll go 15-20 maximum chapters maybe more if you dudes enjoy it. Finally I got inherited a S.E.A.L team grade knife from my deceased uncle as I'm told.

Wendy, Sunday 10:35 A.M 0.5 inches.

I was the last people of the mystery shack to learn of Mabel's disappearance. I always thought of Mabel of Mabel as a little sister. She and I had some similar characteristics. I decided to search for her. Not on my bike though. Too wet. I just walked on foot through the streets.

An hour later.

I came across Soos and Dipper. They offered me a ride and accepted. Soos's old flip phone started to vibrate in his over sized pocket. Soos struggled to get it out of his pocket. I caught of blocked number. "Yeah... Who is this" Soos asked the phone. I barely heard a female voice that was almost robotic.

He then closed his phone and looked ahead grimly. He shuddered and said" I was told to go to the old warehouse"

Ten minutes later

We arrived at that old warehouse at near the docks. I personally didn't like that place because of how far away it was. We advanced in. Inside was a singular door. Soos attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. "I got dis" Dipper exclaimed. He pulled a golden-bronze key out of his pocket and opened the door. "How the hell did you do that" I questioned. "President Trembely" He said grinning. I had no idea who he was talking about so I reluctantly said"Yeah...Right Tremebely".

Inside the room was a desk, a box, and a single lamp. Dipper went ahead and opened the box. Inside was origami figures formed from dollar bills, a 9mm pistol fully loaded, and a phone . A crane, a frog, a dog, a butterfly, and a bear. Soos grabbed the phone and pressed the only two buttons on it. A red X and a Green check. It started ringing. "Listen closely" a robotic women's voice said. "One of you will prove your endurance to pain and will. And the rest of you will get all of the evidence of the money killer's existence." It said very blandly. "I can do the trials" Soos said reluctantly. " I mean I don't want you guys to be pained." Soos said. "Ok We'll find all of the evidence" I said. We'll meet up at the shack after" Dipper suggested.

Sorry it was short but I have to atleast have the fat man in here. and I want to see the trials.


End file.
